The Magical Hornmeister, Shoes, and Padded Bras
by Michelle Zealand
Summary: Georgia awaits Masimo's answer, Dave the Laugh has a new GF, and Jas has gone off to Shamrockagogo land. Georgia is in for a RIDE!
1. Prologue

The Magical Hornmeister, Shoes, and Padded Bras 

Dear Hamburgers and Hamburgese,

I have started anther journal, oui, another journal. It is var var good. At least, that's what I thought. Anywho (Rosie's new fav word), I am still stuck in London waiting for Masimo-the var var sexy Sex God- to give me his answer. Why did I follow Mutti's advice? Well, fellow chums, I am off to mope around in self-pitty and anger (at Mutti...and Vati for not getting me some make up at Ulta's-new store).

Love Ya!

Georgia 3

* * *

Please Review this story. I would really like to know what you like and don't like about it. Sorry for the very short intro. 

Snapple


	2. Giant Knickers and Woes

**June 8, bedroom**

**11:58 pm**

Oh my gosh. I can't sleep at all. Libby is in here with our dear Lord, and her new toy-Sticky. Sticky is just a stick, and is digging into my back. Mum tried to throw him away, but Libby locked herself into the loo until she said that Libby could keep Sticky. So, here I am. Sticky, Libby, his Majesty, and well...all of her toys. Sticky wasn't the only man on my mind, Masimo was on it to. Oh goddy god god! School's over, and, it's two days until he gives me his answers. Two days! I have put on three masks already: egg, banana, and-my newest invention-toothpaste. I am lurker free, and ready for Masimo. I told Dave, but he merely just broke out into another song of, PANTS. Haha! Maybe, if I act like the Hamburgese by being all "HoWDY!" I shall be happy. I shall try it.

**one minute later**

Howdy isn't working! Oh Masimo, oh Masimo, where art thou Masimo? I luurve you! Don't you see! ... You are the sex-god for me! That's it! It's perfect! My ode to Masimo. I'll sing it to him when he becomes my boyfriend.

**another minute later**

If he becomes my boyfriend. I'll call Jas tomorrow. Maybe she'll help me with my woes.

**five minutes later**

Maybe giant knickers will help. Jas luurves them, and she's always happy. HA! Giant knickers Giant Happines. While I'm getting knickers I'll get some shoes.

And some lippy.


	3. The Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuurve God Phones

**The Luuuuuuuuuuuuurve God Phones **

**June 9, Ulta's**

**2:32 pm**

Helloooooooooo! I am in good spirits and wearing giant knickers. Yes, Georgia Nicolsen is wearing giant knickers. Jas showed me wear she got hers, some department store on 7th avenue. Interesting, I think not. Anywho, Rosie's new fave word, I am wearing giant knickers, bought some lippy, and now...waiting for Mutti to pick me up. It was a vair vair good day.

**Ten minutes later**

Mutti came and picked me up. She was acting all strange. "Georgia, you should get a job." A job! Is she mental? Why would I need a job. "Mutti, I don't need a job when you have money!" I was vair proud of myself for this great excuse, but she shot me down by saying that she won't be paying for anymore lippy, shoes, and apparently bras. HAHA! She won't last a day. I'll ask for a new pair of shoes tomorrow.

**June 10, bedroom**

**9:12 am**

I totally forgot that today was the day Masimo, the sexy luuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrve god, was giving me an answer. Please let it be yes!

**10:30 am**

Mutti refuses to get me new shoes to show off in front of Masimo! She told me to get a job! I won't in a million gazillion years.

**11:00 am**

Masimo phoned.

"Georgia?" I put on a sexy pussycat voice and said, "Yes Masimo?"

"I would like to meet you tonight. I can pick you up at say, eight o'clock? Is this okay?" I was going on a date with Masimo! YAY!

"One sec," I told him. I'll have to ask Mutti once I am done day dreaming.

"Georgia are you on the bloody phone again?" Vati asked charging into my day dream of showing up in a sexy outfit that I saw at Delia's.

"Yea Vati, with Masimo. Can we go out tonight?" Vati's face lit up at the word 'Masimo.' He nodded and muttered, "What a lovely chap." Oh God, please let Masimo say yes.

"Yes, I can come," I answered. Masimo said a quick good-bye and then I hung up. Time to pick out an outfit! "Vati, can I have some money for a new pair of shoes?"

"No, your mother said you have to earn your own money," Vati replied, chugging down a carton of milk. At that moment, Libby and Sticky came in.

"Babysitter!" she shoved Sticky into my hands and left. Great. Just great. No shoes, and babysitting a stick.


	4. Masimo Says

**Masimo Says**

**30 minutes later**

**Bedroom**

Bloody chickens! I have no clue what I'm going to wear, and Masimo is going to be here in ten minutes! Mutti and Vati are no help either, they just sit on the couch holding eachother's body parts! It is bloody disgusting!

**5 minutes later**

**closet**

I figured out what I'm going to wear! Yesssssssssssss! I shall wear my viar vair cute skirt that Rosie got me and a tank top that Mutti got me. It looks so cute and I am so sexy-the Sex God shall not resist!

**1 minute later**

**bathroom**

Quickly applied some lippy and mascara. I can hear Masimo down talking to Vati. O goddy god I do hope he says yes!

**30 minutes later**

**some Italian restaurant**

Masimo is sitting across from me. His sexy hair gives me butterflies in my stomach. He keeps chatting about America and I can't wait for his answer. It is just so-awkward!

We finish our dinner and go outside. I pop a breathe mint into my mouth. I am snog ready, and boyfriend ready! I lean in close to him.

"Masimo?"

"Yes, Georgia?" he looks down at my head and kisses it.

"What's your answer?" God, I sounded to needy. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Masimo pushes me off him and looks me straight in the eye.

"Georgia...I really like you..." he began. YES! SAY YES! "You are a great girl...I love your smile, your laugh...everything about you...I-"

"Masimo! What a pleasant surprise!" Oh my God-WET LINDSAY! I was ready to murder her on the spot.

"Oh, Lindsay! What a pleasant surprise...could you excuse Georgia and I for a moment?" She stalked off. I turned my attention back to Masimo. His eyes kept flickering between me and the spot where Wet Lindsay once stood. "I came on this date, ready to be your boyfriend..." Yesssssssssssssssss! I have a boyfriend! yesyesyesyesyesyes! I lean forward and start snogging him-it felt so good! "Georgia...geroff me!" He shoved me off him. "But...I like Lindsay better..."

* * *

Okay. i have problems updating. so send me constant reviews if you REALLY WANT AN UPDATE! 


End file.
